Unfortunate Love
by SweetiesNCupcakes
Summary: Vix finds out something about Nikki that she would have never imagined to happen. Will this be the end of their relationship or will Nikki have one more chance?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Thanks for all the reviews on my other fanfic 'It's never easy here' which I have now completed. This new fanfic I will be writing is mainly about Nikki and Vix's relationship. Set from after Nikki sleeps with Hector.

* * *

><p><strong>Vix's POV <strong>

I walked straight into the staff room of Waterloo Road, greeted straight away by my brother-in-law; Simon.  
>"Hi Vix" he grinned "Good you could come"<br>"No problem" I smiled "I'm looking forward to sharing my jewellery skills with the kids here"  
>Well to be honest, I didn't really care much about it. I mean I get to see Nikki more often. Thinking of Nikki, where is she? I scanned the room and couldn't see her anywhere.<br>"The kids are really looking forward to your class" Simon continued "This is going to bring resilience education back to the top"  
>"Yeah I hope so" I said "Have you seen Nikki?"<br>"No she hasn't turned up yet" said Simon "Or Hector for that matter"  
>"Oh ok" I said while walking to my sister and taking a seat by her.<br>"Hi Sue" I said, smiling.  
>"I wouldn't look too excited If I were you" Sue said "I mean the kids here can be quite well erm horrible"<br>"Not to me, I'll just give them the eye" I joked. But teenagers, especially the male teenagers, do start to behave and they see gorgeous looking woman. Not being vain or anything, but yes, I am prepared to be looked up and down.  
>Just then my attention got caught by two adults entering the staff room. One was that PE teacher; Hector. The other one was my fiancée; Nikki.<br>"What a coincidence" said Sue "They are both late and they turned up at the exact same time"  
>"Nikki" I beamed while giving her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Some of the other staff members gave me dirty looks but I really didn't care.<br>"Wouldn't look to happy if I were you" said Hector. I had no idea what he was talking about.  
>"Hector's talking nonsense" said Nikki "I got you a gift"<br>"Really Nikki?" I said. Wow she is amazing.  
>"This perfume" Nikki took my favourite perfume out of her bag and handed over to me "I bought you a new bottle as your old one has finished"<br>"Nikki you didn't have to" I said even though I was over the moon "Thank you so much!"

I was preparing for my first lesson. Jewellery designing with a sixth form class. This wasn't my full time job, so I really didn't care if I got made fun of by the kids or anything.  
>"They'll be here any minute" said Simon "If they mess about just call me"<br>"Yeah sure" I said.  
>Just that moment, the group of sixth formers barged into the classroom.<br>"Take your seats guys" said Simon "This is Miss Spark. She'll be taking a jewellery class as part of my resilience entrepreneur module"  
>I heard a few wolf whistles from the students.<br>"She your new girlfriend sir?" laughed one of the students even though they knew that I was seeing Nikki.  
>"No" said Simon "She's my wife's sister"<br>"Simon I can take it from here" I said while switching the board on.  
>"You sure?" asked Simon worryingly "They seem a bit rowdy today"<br>"I'm fine" I smiled. I was more then fine actually. This looked like it was going to be a good day.  
>"Ok see you later" Simon waved and walked out of the classroom.<br>"Ok guys make sure you wear your name badges so I know who you all are" I said.  
>"Well I hope you are not as bad as your sister" said a blonde girl with a posh voice. I read her name badge which said 'Gabriella'. I was surprised that somebody like her didn't go to a private school.<br>"Oh just shut up Gabriella" said a girl with a Liverpool accent, her name was Dynasty "Nobody is as bad as you!"  
>"Ok guys just stop arguing" I said "Now lets get on with this lesson"<p>

My class was going really well so far, but I wanted it to end so I could see Nikki. I then spotted Gabriella on her phone.  
>"Gabby, put the phone away please" I said , feeling like a proper teacher.<br>"Oh sorry miss" she said "It's just that I read this horrible text"  
>"Oh really" I said, I really didn't care "What a shame"<br>"Maybe it could mean worser for you, then it was meant for me" Gabriella said. What on earth was she on about?  
>"What do you mean?" I asked.<br>Just then Nikki and Hector walked into the room.  
>"That's what I mean" Gabriella said looking at Hector and Nikki. Did she think they were a item? Well she's mad. I'm pretty sure they're just good friends.<br>"Miss Boston's phone has gone missing so if any of you have found it please let one of us know" said Hector.  
>"Gabby they are not a item ok!" I said, maybe it was a bit too loud as the whole class heard. I smiled at Nikki and she smiled back. She obviously agreed.<br>"Oh really" said Gabriella "It's just this text message I read". She took the same phone she was using earlier in the lesson out of her bag. I looked closely and saw that it was in fact Nikki's phone. She switched it on and showed me a text.  
><em>'Last Night was the best night ever'<em> the text read '_I hope we can do it again, even if it does mean coming to work late again! Love you loads, Hector x'  
><em>It had got to be a joke hadn't it?  
>"It's true, they spent the whole night together" said Gabriella "And I spotted them come to school together today"<br>I looked at Hector, he was nodding and smiling, giving me the signal that it was true. I then looked at Nikki, she had the most guilty-looking face. I was true wasn't it? How could she? I thought she loved me! I couldn't take it anymore, I ran out of the classroom with tears dropping down my face...

* * *

><p>AN Thanks for reading. Please leave a review of what you thought of the first chapter and if you think it should be continued :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Nikki's POV**

I felt so stupid. Not only had I managed to get my phone stolen by a pupil, my fiancé had found out about my one night stand with Hector. I grabbed my phone off Gabriella and stuffed it into my pocket.  
>"You look after the class" I said to Hector as I walked out of the classroom.<br>I walked pass every door, trying to spot Vix. I finally spotted her in a classroom; crying. I felt so bad, I had never seen her in such a state. She caught me looking at her through the door window and quickly wiped away all her tears and stood up. I opened the door and walked into the classroom.  
>"I-it was a mistake!" I blurted out.<br>"_It!" _she said trying her best not to end up crying again. I tried to hold her hands but she quickly moved them away.  
>"I never meant to sleep with him!" I protested.<br>"You _slept_ with him?!" she said in a even more disgusted voice. Great. I'd messed things up even more.  
>"Vix it was a mistake, it must of been the alcohol or something" I said.<br>"Oh yeah! Go and get drunk and sleep with random men! That's how you role isn't it?" Vix shouted back at me. I'd never felt so hurt.  
>"Vix I'm not like that" I argued back "He was just a friend, he had a crush on me"<br>"And you slept with him" said Vix "You know, I never knew you'd do that to me"  
>"Vix I wouldn't" I said, even though I clearly did.<br>"You know I don't give a crap about who it was, it's the fact that you _cheated_ on me!" she said with the tears started to fall from her eyes again. Vix stomped out the classroom and slammed the door behind me. I should of ran after her, told her to wait. But I didn't. I stood there and just cried.

**Sue's POV**

I was standing in the staffroom, chatting to Simon, we were the only two who were in the staffroom. It was a few minutes until my next class. Just then Vix came into the classroom, crying. She looked so upset, in fact I'd never seen her like that, not since mom died.  
>"Vix, what happened?" I asked "Was it the kids?"<br>"No it wasn't" said Vix "I'm going, sorry"  
>"Vix you can't!" I said "I mean I've never seen you like this. You have got to tell me what happened"<br>"I'm not in the mood" she cried.  
>"Just leave her" Simon whispered to me. But I couldn't, not when she was in a state like this.<br>"_Please_ Vix" I said. I was getting really impatient.  
>"Me and Nikki had a fight ok" she blurted out "And it was all <em>her<em> fault"  
>"Why?" I asked "What has she done?"<br>"She slept with Hector, ok!" Vix cried.  
>"She did <em>what<em>?" Simon said. Even he was shocked to find out what had happened.  
>"You will get back together right?" I asked, even though I knew it was a pretty stupid question I was asking. I mean why would you get back with somebody who has cheated on you?<br>"No" she cried.  
>"Vix there are other men out there" I said trying to calm her down. But unfortunately I had mad things worse by using the word 'men' by accident.<br>"Sue if you can't say things right don't say them!" she shouted at me.  
>The bell rang and I had to go my next class.<br>"Sue you'd better go" Simon said to me "Let her calm down"  
>I didn't say another word to Simon or Vix. I made my way to my next class. Hector was an idiot, not only did he sleep with my sister's fiancé, he also made my sister very upset. I had to find a way to find revenge...<p>

**Simon's POV**

It was just me and my sister-in-law left in the staffroom. I felt so stupid. I could of prevented this from happening if I had only kept a better eye on Hector. I shouldn't of hired that idiot in the first place. Vix took a seat on the sofa and rested her head into hands. I sat right by her and put my arm around her shoulder.  
>"Cheer up" I said but I wasn't making a difference "It was all my fault"<br>"No it wasn't Si, it had nothing to do with you" Vix said in a calmer tone of voice.  
>"Well I was the one who met Hector and hired him" I admitted.<br>"So what?" said Vix "It was his decision to sleep with Nikki not yours"  
>"Yes but I could of prevented it" I said, trying to take the blame.<br>"Si listen" Vix said to me "It doesn't matter who she slept with. She could've did it with anyone. It's the fact she cheated on me"  
>"I guess so..." I replied back, since there was nothing else for me to really say.<br>"I'm sorry Si, I have to go" said Vix giving me a hug "Thanks for the opportunity"  
>"And thanks for taking the opportunity" I said "You don't have to come back if you don't want to. I'm glad you gave it a go"<br>"I might come back, it's just the sight of those two" she said, probably talking about Nikki and Hector "Bye Si"  
>"Bye" I waved as she exited the staff room.<p>

* * *

><p>AN Thank you for reading and reviewing. I will try to update at least once a day :) Reviews will me much appreciated x


	3. Chapter 3

**Barry's POV**

I was just hanging around, outside the front of the Waterloo Road gates. I basically had nothing better to do. This brunette woman with a tan just came out the building. I didn't know who she was but she was _hot. _I know I am taken but chatting up another lady wouldn't do any harm would it? I walked up to her just as she was going to get into her roof-less car.  
>"Hey sexy" I smiled "Nice car"<br>"Thanks" she mumbled, she didn't look very happy.  
>"I should stayed here if I knew the teachers were going to be so fit" I said while I winked at her.<br>"I'm not a teacher, ok?" she pointed out. Well why else would she be here?  
>"My names Barry. Who are ya then?" I asked.<br>"Vix" she said "Vix Spark"  
>"Spark?" I said remembering that rubbish ginger teacher from last term "Is your sister a science teacher here?"<br>"Yes, she is" Vix spoke, she looked liked she wanted to go in a hurry.  
>"Well tell her if she's still struggling, I'm always here for a deal" I smiled cheekily.<br>"Huh?" she responded, looking confused.  
>"Oh nothing" I said while I spotted her looking upset "What's wrong babe?"<br>"Problems with my fiancé" Vix explained "My fiancé cheated on me"  
>"Well there's better people, for example me" I laughed.<br>"I don't go for men" Vix admitted. So she was a lesbian, now I had no chance. But she still looked like a good person to hang around with. I still have Gabriella dating-wise.  
>"Nice seeing you, but I have to go" she said, even though she didn't look interested in me at all. She drove off as I was about to start my car. There was only one thing I could do and that was to follow her.<p>

**Vix's POV**

I made my way to Nikki's apartment door, ready to move all my remaining stuff.  
>"Hey sexy" said a familiar voice from earlier on. I turned around. Ugh, it was <em>him.<br>"_Ok I get the message" I said to Barry "I'm not interested in you so can you just go please"  
>"Oh that's ok" he spoke, with a charming smile "I have a girlfriend already"<br>"So what do you want?" I asked as I opened the apartment door.  
>"Maybe we could hang out in your apartment" he said. Seriously, why couldn't he just leave me alone.<br>"It's not mine" I admitted "You know Miss Boston?"  
>"Yeah what about her?" Barry asked me, curiously.<br>"It's her apartment" I explained "She's my fiancée or _was_ more like"  
>"Never knew she was a lezza!" he laughed.<br>"Never knew she would sleep with a random man while with me" I sighed.  
>"So I take it your moving all your stuff out" Barry guessed.<br>"Yeah there's not much" I replied "Just a few pairs of clothes and makeup, I'm just packing it all in that suitcase over there"  
>"I can help" Barry said. I looked at him. He surely looked like a guy to do a few robberies.<br>"I know I probably hate her right now" I said thinking of Nikki "But you can't just steal all her stuff"  
>"I won't babe" he said helping me pack. Gosh I really hated it when he called me babe.<br>After I had packed, Barry helped me carry my gigantic suitcase into my car.  
>"Thank you" I said.<br>"Anytime babe" he laughed.  
>"Follow my car" I said "I need help carrying my suitcase into my sister's house"<br>"Sure thing" Barry said as he winked at me. While I was driving I checked the time and saw that Sue and Simon would be at home by the time I got to there house. This was a good thing as I didn't have any keys or anything.

**Sue's POV**

I heard the doorbell ring. It was probably Vix. I opened the door and it was her, but with somebody else.  
>"<em>Barry?"<em> I spoke. What on earth was he doing with Vix?  
>"Just helping ya sister with her suitcase" Barry said to me "How's things at school miss?"<br>"Well they've been great since you left" I replied to him.  
>"Oh really, Miss Spark?" he laughed.<br>"It's Mrs Lowsley now" I informed him.  
>"Oh so you and twinkle got married" Barry said.<br>"Yes and you can go now Barry" I said. He was really testing my patience.  
>"Give the guy a break Sue" Vix said as she walked into the house while Barry walked in with her as he was helping her carry her massive suitcase "He's been really helpful"<br>"Big house you got" said Barry "Liking the wallpaper Mrs Lowsley. Or should I call you Sue?"  
>"Well Barry you don't have to call me anything because your going right now" I told him.<br>"Fine" Barry said "Catch ya later, Vix. You better come and visit Waterloo Road again"  
>"Bye and thanks" waved Vix as Barry left the house.<p>

Vix just looked angry with me for some reason. Or maybe she was angry all together.  
>"So I take it your going to stay here?" I said to Vix as I gave her and Simon coffee.<br>"Yes" said Vix "And I'll probably move back to where I was before in a few months"  
>"Vix I'm sorry" I apologized even though I was sure what I was apologizing for.<br>"Sis it's ok" Vix shrugged "I'm just not in a good mood today"  
>"Well I don't blame you" I said while sipping my coffee.<br>"Shall I show you your guest bedroom?" Simon asked Vix.  
>"Wait Simon I have to ask Vix something" I interrupted.<br>"What is then sis?" she wondered.  
>"So since you and Nikki are engaged, are you still getting married?" I asked her. Simon gave me a look reading '<em>Are you mad?'<em> I then looked at Vix and she said absolutely nothing.  
>"You know what Si" Vix finally spoke "You can take me to the guest bedroom right now"<p>

* * *

><p>AN Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who has left a review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hector's POV**

I headed into the staffroom, I couldn't wait to see Nikki. Except she wasn't there. Suddenly, I saw Vix. What was she doing here? I wasn't expecting her to come back to teach the jewellery classes after what had happened yesterday.  
>"What are you doing here?" I asked Vix.<br>"The jewellery classes for the resilience thing" Vix answered; I'm surprised she'd talk to me considering I'd slept with her fiancé.  
>"I know that" I said "It's just I'm just surprised you bothered to come back"<br>"I didn't want to let the kids down, they were really enjoying it" Vix mumbled, making limited eye contact. There had to be more to it, Vix isn't the kind of person who would come back just for the students here.  
>"You left the resilience camp for your business" I pointed out "So since things have gone a bit wrong with you and Nikki, why would you come back here for?"<br>"Well maybe because I didn't want to let my brother-in-law down" she answered "Since you let him down with the camp and all" Well what she said was probably true, but maybe she's here to get back with Nikki.  
>"Oh really" I said.<br>"Yes really" Vix said "Do what you want with Nikki, I'm not into her anymore"

**Nikki's POV**

I had not cried so much in my sleep ever. I just wanted Vix back. Why did I have to sleep with Hector? Why did I have to kiss him in the first place? I was running late as I made my way to the staffroom. _She_ was the first person I spotted when I entered the staffroom. It was Vix.  
>"Hi Vix" I said as I approached Vix. She didn't even look at me. She just got up and walked straight out the staffroom.<br>"What was you expecting her to do?" Sue said while she flicked through her magazine.  
>"Vix told me she doesn't even care about you anymore" Hector grinned "But I do and I always will"<br>"Actually Hector Vix does care about Nikki" Sue said while giving Hector a dirty look.  
>"Oh <em>really<em>?" said Hector "That explains why she walked out straight after she saw Nikki"  
>"Or maybe it explains why she was crying all night" Sue spoke. So Vix still did care about me; at least that was a positive.<br>"I have to plan a lesson, see you later Nikki" Hector said as he blew kisses at me. I didn't bother to say or do anything as he left the staffroom.  
>"I <em>hate<em> him" moaned Sue as she stuffed her magazine into her bag "Don't you worry Nikki I've got a plan" I wondered what kind of plan Sue would come up with and couldn't imagine anything. She was probably just saying it for the sake of it.  
>"How's things with Simon?" I asked Sue, changing the subject.<br>"Fine" said Sue looking confused as I never really asked her these sort of questions "Why?"  
>"Nothing..." I spoke "Just nothing"<br>"How's things with you and Hector?" Sue asked me. She was obviously confused as she didn't know if I was seeing him or not.  
>"I don't like him Sue" I admitted "I really don't"<br>"Why did you sleep with him?" she asked me.  
>"I just did" I answered. What a stupid answer.<br>"He made you didn't he?" Sue said; shocked "I knew it, you hated him he started working here"  
>"No Sue he didn't <em>rape<em> me" I said quickly. Last thing I want is Sue telling the police a load of lies.  
>"So basically you wanted to sleep with him" Sue said. She wasn't ever going to understand, wasn't she?<br>"No I didn't" I said "It's complicated ok?"  
>"Ok" said Sue while getting up "Gotta dash, see you later"<br>"See you" I said.

**Sue's POV**

I was so confused with the whole thing. First Nikki says that she didn't want to sleep with Hector and next thing she says she does. But Hector is the one who ruined Vix's and Nikki's relationship. It was all _his_ fault. I was serious when I said I had a plan to Nikki. I made my way to the science cupboard and looked at all the chemicals on the shelves. I had to choose one that wouldn't kill him, but would do something. Just a _bit_ of harm. I then saw the right chemical and carefully put it into my bag. I then made my way to 4th year Biology.  
>"How does it feel that your sister-in-law-to-be slept with Mr Reid?" laughed Shaznay; a pupil who annoyed me a lot. I ignored what she had said and decided to proceed with the lesson.<br>"So remember everyone pathogens are microorganisms" I said "Pathogens include bacteria and viruses"  
>I had successfully managed to teach the whole lesson without getting interrupted. After the pupils were doing work in their books which only meant one thing; I was going to be asked a dozen questions.<br>"So Miss" spoke Lisa "Are Miss Spark and Miss Boston still together?"  
>"I'm not sure" I honestly answered.<br>"We had Miss Spark for a jewellery class today" said Archie.  
>"She seemed a bit upset" Lenny admitted "She looked like she was trying to hide it"<br>"You always have to spill the beans don't ya?" Shaznay said to Lenny. The bell rang and the class was finally over.

I had a free period and made my way to the classroom Vix taught in; she too had a free period. As soon as I walked in I saw her with her head resting in her hands.  
>"Sis" I said the Vix "You ok?"<br>"I miss her Sue" Vix spoke, probably about Nikki.  
>"Well she misses you too" I said to her "She doesn't even <em>like<em> Hector"  
>"Seriously Sue I don't give a crap about that Hector guy" she said, even though he was to one who technically split them up.<br>"It was his fault though" I said.  
>"Yes but Nikki still cheated on me whatever the case" Vix said.<br>"Why don't you tell her your sorry or something" I suggested.  
>"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Vix asked.<br>"For splitting up maybe" I spoke; I was hopeless at this stuff.  
>"Whatever" said Vix "I really want to marry her Sue"<br>"Marry her then" I replied to Vix.  
>"It's not that easy is it?" moaned Vix "Nearly everyone knows she slept with Hector so I'm just going to look stupid marrying her"<br>"Since when did you care what people think about you?" I lectured Vix "Your the one who went and became a jewellery designer when dad wanted you to be teacher. Then there was me who because a teacher only because dad didn't like me being a flight attendant. Do what makes you happy. I went through so much stress in this job and I don't you go though any pain because of what other think about you"  
>"Your right sis" Vix spoke as I felt proud of my mini-lecture "Just let me think for a few days. Just a <em>few<em>"

* * *

><p>AN Thanks to everyone who left a review :) x


	5. Chapter 5

**Nikki's POV**

I had finally had a free period, alone. But then Hector had to come in my classroom.  
>"Hi Nikki" Hector winked at me.<br>"Hector please just leave me alone" I told him.  
>"Why?" Hector asked "What's wrong"<br>"I don't love you Hector, I love Vix" I admitted.  
>"Why?" he asked "She doesn't love you"<br>"I'm pretty sure she does" I replied, even though I wasn't exactly sure.  
>"Please Nik, Just give me a chance" Hector pleaded.<br>"We can just be friends" I said "The kiss and sleeping together was a mistake ok?"  
>"But Nikki-" Hector said.<br>"No Hector" I interrupted "Just leave me alone, _please_"  
>Hector looked pretty upset, but he wasn't feeling the pain I was feeling. He walked out the classroom without saying a word.<p>

**Sue's POV**

I saw Hector come into the staffroom, he looked pretty upset. Maybe because Nikki told him that he hates her. Whatever the case, I still had my revenge planned out.  
>"You alright?" I asked Hector "Want a cup of tea?"<br>"Sure thanks" Hector mumbled.  
>I went to the kitchen area and made a cup of tea. While nobody was watching, I added a few drops of that chemical I put in my bag earlier on. The tea still looked the same colour which was good thing. I walked up to Hector and handed the tea.<br>"Thanks" he said.  
>A few minutes later, Hector looked quite dizzy.<br>"This tastes odd Sue" he said to me.  
>"Well I spent my time making it, so appreciate it" I responded. Hector took a few more sips and passed out.<br>"Vix! Simon!" I called out. Vix and Simon came running to me.  
>"Hector just passed out" I pointed out.<br>"Hector are you ok?" Simon asked Hector "He wont wake up call the ambulance Sue"  
>"But Simon I thought you didn't like him" I said to Simon.<br>"Well whether he likes him or not, calling the ambulance is the right thing to do" said Vix.  
>"You do it then" I said to Vix. So Vix called the ambulance and they arrived a few minutes later. The ambulance came and took Hector to the hospital, Simon went with him.<p>

"It was my fault" Nikki said to me later on in the day after she had fount out what had happened "Maybe I shouldn't of been so harsh on him"  
>"No it wasn't" I said "It probably just happened"<br>"No Sue" said Nikki "It was defiantly me"  
>Vix came and walked up to me. Maybe her and Nikki were going to make up now.<br>"Sue" Vix said to me "Simon wants you to come to the hospital"  
>"Well I don't really want to..." I admitted.<br>"I'll drive you" Vix said to me.  
>"Ok then, fine" I spoke, I seriously didn't want to go to the hospital.<br>"Bye Nikki" I said to Nikki. I wanted Vix to say something to Nikki but she just didn't.

I finally had arrived at the hospital with Vix. Vix told me that she wanted to wait in the waiting room. Simon had come into the waiting room to take me to the room Hector was in.  
>"He'll be ok" Simon said "The doctors say he was poisoned"<br>"Oh ok" I mumbled. I then walked into he room Hector was staying in. It was meant to be revenge but as I saw him lying on the bed, looking dead, I felt so bad. I _had_ to tell Simon.  
>"Simon I did it" I admitted "I poisoned Hector"<br>"You what?" Simon asked, looking confused.  
>"I hated him for sleeping with Nikki" I explained "So I made him tea and put some chemicals in it"<br>"Sue are you joking?" Simon asked me.  
>"I'm not" I said as I opened my bag and gave him the chemical.<br>"Sue I can't believe you did this..." Simon spoke, he looked very disappointed.  
>"Simon I'm <em>sorry<em>" I said while the tears starting filling up in my eyes "I won't do it again"  
>"You say that all the time" Simon shouted at me "And you always end up doing things worser and worser each time!"<br>"I was only sticking up for Vix" I cried.  
>"This is a criminal offence, Sue" Simon shouted at me "I can't believe I married <em>you!<em>"  
>I couldn't take it any more, I ran out the room and ran straight to Vix; in tears.<p>

**Simon's POV**

I just couldn't believe what Sue did. She nearly killed Hector. I chased after her; I saw her crying by Vix.  
>"Simon she won't tell me what's wrong" Vix said to me "Did you say something to her?"<br>"She tried to kill hector by poisoning him" I explained to Vix.  
>"I didn't try to <em>kill<em> him" Sue cried even more.  
>"Well it was still a criminal offence" said Simon "And we have to tell Hector"<br>"Please Simon don't do that" said Vix "He'll only go and grass her up to the police"  
>"Well maybe it's for the good" I said to Vix.<br>"I did it for you Vix, for you _and_ Nikki" cried Sue.  
>"So your saying you only did it because he slept with Nikki" Vix asked Sue. Sue nodded her head.<br>"Well we can't keep it a secret" said Simon "We just can't do that"  
>"<em>Please<em> Simon, don't do it. I don't want to loose Sue" cried my sister-in-law.  
>"Well the police will end up investigating either way" I told Vix. It was true. I was stuck. I had what idea what to do. Sue looked very guilty and very sorry and Vix lost Nikki and I didn't want her to loose Sue too. And even though Sue did do something bad, I still loved her.<br>"I'll tell Hector" I told them both "I'll try and convince him to tell the doctors that he did it himself"  
>"Please Simon, please can you do that?" Vix said to me.<br>"I'll try my best" I said to Vix.

* * *

><p>AN Thanks for reading. Please leave a review x


	6. Chapter 6

**Hector's POV**

I had been awake for quite a while now. The doctor told me that I had eaten something poisonous, but I was fine now, so I would be let out in a while. The doctor was wrong; I didn't _eat_ something poisonous, I _drank_ something poisonous. I know for a fact it was that tea that Sue gave me, she was probably seeking revenge, but I can get her in a lot more trouble now. What she did was practically illegal. And yes, I was sure it was her as she probably used one of the science chemicals, stupid cow. Simon, husband of the woman who poisoned me, walked into the room.  
>"Hi Hector" Simon said "How you doing?"<br>"Fine until your wife poisoned me" I said to Simon.  
>"Calm down Hector" Simon said to me "I know she did"<br>"And you tell me off for what I did at the resilience camp" I moaned "I'm going to tell the police about what she did"  
>"Please Hector don't" Simon begged "She's my wife"<br>"Well worser things could've happened to me if she gave me another chemical" I protested.  
>"She knew what was she was doing" Simon told me "She gave you that chemical because she knew it wouldn't harm you that much"<br>"And your acting like it was a good thing" I moaned.  
>"Well sleeping with my sister-in-law's fiancé wasn't a good thing either" Simon spoke "And you did that on purpose"<br>"Just go Simon, please." I told Simon. I just didn't want to see him. Simon looked disappointed and walked straight out the room.

**Vix's POV**

I was sitting in the hospital waiting room, with Sue. I couldn't believe that she had poisoned Hector because he had slept with Nikki. Simon had gone to see Hector, to tell him not to tell the police. I'm pretty sure Simon had convinced Hector. Simon came walking towards us, but he didn't look so happy.  
>"Simon, what is it?" I asked my brother-in-law.<br>"He won't listen to me" Simon told us "He says he is going to call the police"  
>Sue started to cry again after hearing Simon's latest news.<br>"Sue calm down" I whispered in Sue's ear, giving her a cuddle.  
>"Sue you shouldn't of did it in the first place" Simon moaned.<br>"You two, wait here" I told them both. I realized I had to take action myself. I walked into the room Hector was in.

Hector was sitting there looking quite pale and glum, but nothing too bad.  
>"Vix?" he said looking surprised.<br>"Listen to me Hector" I said to Hector while remaining calm "I know you probably don't want me to tell you this, but _please_ don't tell the police on my sister"  
>"Why not?" asked Hector "She practically tried to kill me"<br>"No she didn't Hector" I spoke to Hector "You know she did it for me. And Nikki"  
>"I don't see how it benefitted Nikki in any way" moaned Hector "Beg all you want Vix, but I won't listen to you"<br>"Hector _please_" I cried, with my mascara dribbling down my face "I've lost my mom. I've lost Nikki. I don't want to loose my sister, not even if it's a few months"  
>"Vix sorry" apologized Hector. He wasn't really a person who liked to see anyone upset "Stop crying, everything's ok"<br>"It's not alright" I continued while crying "I'm going through a hard time right now. I mean even Nikki would probably not want to speak to you if you got Sue arrested"  
>"Why not?" asked Hector.<br>"Because Sue's _my_ sister" I cried "And Nikki still cares about me you know. Don't you want to see Nikki happy again?"  
>"Vix calm down. I'm really, really sorry. I won't call the police, I promise. You can cheer up now" Hector apologized.<br>"Really?" I asked, wiping away my tears.  
>"Yes Vix" he said.<br>"Oh thank you so much Hector" I beamed, throwing him a hug (though I still didn't really like him, but maybe we'd could make up soon. Maybe, not defiantly).

**Sue's POV**

I was still in the waiting room, resting my head on Simon's shoulder. I really didn't want Hector to tell police, I really didn't want to go to jail. Even if I didn't go to jail, this would still be on my criminal history and I'd probably loose my job. I really didn't want that to happen.  
>"Simon, I'm scared" I told my husband.<br>"Don't be" he said to me "Vix will sort things out, you watch"  
>"Why would Hector want to listen to her for?" I asked Simon.<br>Just then Vix came walking toward us.  
>"Good news" said Vix "He isn't telling the police"<br>"Really?" said Simon.  
>"Yes really" said Vix.<br>"Oh thank you sis" I beamed, giving her a giant hug "I love you so much!"  
>"Love you too sis" Vix smiled "Let's go home, think we've all had a long day"<p>

It was nearly 7pm. I was sitting by the computer desk at home. Vix had practically saved my life, I had to find a way to make it up to her. But how? Suddenly a great idea had popped into my mind. I turned to computer on and tried to find the best restaurant in town. I had found the perfect restaurant, the food was very pricey, but I knew it was the right thing to do. I dialled the number to the restaurant and they picked up the phone.  
>"Hi" said the woman on the other side of the phone "How can I help you?"<br>"I'd like to book a table of two for my sister and her partner for 8pm today" I told the woman.  
>"Good" said the woman "And will you be paying there or through card"<br>"I will pay now" I told the woman "Let me just give you the details"  
>Later I had finally finished paying and giving the details to the woman. Now I had to just call Nikki. I dialled her number and waited for her to pick up the phone, I really wanted her to accept the meal out. Maybe this could bring her and Vix back together for good. She picked up phone.<br>"Hi Nikki it's Sue" I said on the phone.  
>"Oh Hi Sue" Nikki said on the phone.<br>"I was wondering if you could come with me to that new restaurant on Manton Street" I said to Nikki.  
>"You want me to come with you?" Nikki said, she was quite surprised.<br>"Yes why not?" I said "Please Nikki. I've booked us a table and I really want you to come"  
>"Ok fine and thanks" said Nikki.<br>"Good I'll see you there at 8pm" I said "And the table number is 12, just in case I arrive a little late and you want to take a seat"  
>"Ok thanks" said Nikki "Bye"<br>"Bye" I said, while putting down the phone. Great my plan had worked, well nearly. I just had to get Vix to go to the restaurant.

I saw Vix making her way to the guest bedroom.  
>"I feel like having a early night today" Vix told me.<br>"Too bad" I said to Vix "Your going to that new restaurant on Manton Street today"  
>"What? That really expensive one?" Vix asked me.<br>"I've booked a table of two, so you have to go Vix" I said to Vix.  
>"I appreciate it, but I'm really tired" Vix told me "You could take Simon instead"<br>"It's not me going" I said "It's Nikki. I told her I'll be meeting her there. But really it'll be you meeting her there"  
>"Sue really?" said Vix "I'm not ready"<br>"Well what you did for me today was pretty amazing" I said to Vix "And I thought I owned you one. What's not better then having you fiancé back?"  
>"Seriously Sue" Vix said to me "It wont work out probably"<br>"Well it might" I told Vix "Please just give it a go. Just talk to her"  
>"I'm not so sure" admitted Vix.<br>"Please Vix" I begged "Things could really work out for both of you"  
>"Fine then" said Vix.<br>"Great" I said "You better get really. You should be there by 8pm"  
>Now hopefully my plan would fully work...<p>

* * *

><p>AN Thanks for reading. Please leave a review it will be really appreciated x :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Nikki's POV**

I sat there on table 12, at the new restaurant on Manton Street. It was 8:05pm and Sue still hadn't arrived yet. Why would she want dinner with me anyway? I was pretty sure she despised me for what I had done to her sister. Maybe she wanted to see me to talk about things with Vix, to fix them up. Or maybe she was trying to set me up, I bet she wasn't even going to come but then again the owner said that she had already paid for two of us and it was quite expensive here, so she must be coming. The door opened, I was expecting to see Sue or another stranger but it wasn't. It was Vix. She looked absolutely gorgeous; she had put in a lot of effort. What was she doing here anyway? Maybe it was a coincidence and she was here by her own. But she walked straight up to my table and sat opposite me on the table of two.  
>"Hi Nikki" said Vix in a nervous tone of voice.<br>"Hi Vix" I said "Is your sister still coming?"  
>"No" answered Vix "She booked the table for both of us. She said it was her coming instead of me so you wouldn't reject the invite"<br>"I would never reject seeing you Vix" I spoke "Your all I wanted to see. I'm really sorry of what I did, it was stupid and I promise I won't do anything like it."  
>"Well Nikki I really missed you too" said Vix "Sue kind of got into a mess today and I had to sort it out and everything. All day I just keep thinking about you. I keep trying not to accept the fact that you slept with Hector but I really want to be with you forever"<br>I reached my hand into my purse and pulled something out. It was Vix's engagement ring, she had dropped it on the floor at school. I in fact still had my engagement ring on, I just couldn't take it off, I wanted Vix back so much.  
>"Well Vix" I spoke while showing her the engagement ring "I'll guess you'll be needing this then"<br>Vix laid her hand on mine. I carefully slipped the ring onto her finger and gave her hand a kiss.  
>"I love you Vix" I said.<br>"I love you to Nikki" Vix said. We then exchanged a big kiss, it had felt like forever since we had last kissed. It was heaven.

**Vix's POV**

I was having the time of my life. Me and Nikki had been at the restaurant for quite a while now. We had finished all the delicious food and we were enjoying a nice conversation.  
>"I think it's time we should go" I told Nikki "The restaurant closes soon"<br>"Ok sure" Nikki said "But I will miss you"  
>"Well I did take a taxi here" I said "So maybe you could stay round Sue's for this night"<br>"Are you sure they won't mind?" Nikki asked me.  
>"Yes, Sue and Simon will be delighted to see you" I spoke.<br>"Great" said Nikki "I had some spare clothes in my car so I don't have to bother going back to mine to get some"  
>"Not like you'll need any clothes when your in bed with me" I laughed.<p>

We had finally arrived at Sue and Simon's house at 9pm. Simon opened the door and we both walked inside.  
>"Oh hi Nikki and Vix" greeted Simon "Nice to see you two have made up"<br>"You don't mind me staying do you?" Nikki asked.  
>"Sure you can stay here" said Simon. I'm pretty sure Nikki was feeling weird staying in her colleague's house but we were going to be one big family soon. We all walked into the living room to see Sue asleep on the sofa.<br>"It's going to hard work carrying her to bed" laughed Simon. I tapped Sue on the shoulder and her eyes shot open.  
>"Ouch!" Sue jumped.<br>"Relax it's only me" I told Sue. Sue got up and sat, trying to not look tired.  
>"Oh I see you two have made up" Sue said.<br>"Thanks to you" I smiled.  
>"Well let's be honest" Sue laughed "You two were probably going to make up anyway. Maybe just in a few days later. Maybe I just wanted all the credit"<br>"Actually Sue you really helped" I told her "I owe you"  
>"You already did" Sue pointed out "Today, you know that Hector incident"<br>"Oh don't even mention him" Nikki said.

**Sue's POV**

Nikki asked to see me alone in my room.  
>"Sue I'm really grateful of what you did for me and Vix" Nikki told me.<br>"I didn't really do anything" I said.  
>"Well you technically bought us back together" Nikki said "It would of been really hard for us if you didn't organise that meal out"<br>"Well I was a bitch when you and Vix had that fight. I wasting time telling Vix that were better people and all, when she wanted you. Then I quickly realized that there was nobody else for her. I'm really sorry Nikki" I apologized.  
>"It's no big deal" shrugged Nikki "And I don't blame you. What I did was pretty bad. I promise I won't do anything like it again. I know how hard it is for you two, sic you've lost you mom and all"<br>We both smiled at each other and exchanged a hug. Vix had walked into the room.  
>"Oh I see you two are getting on well" laughed Vix "I hope your not trying to steal my fiancé Sue"<br>"No" I laughed "I'm married remember"  
>"Yes I obviously do remember" said Vix.<br>"Talking about weddings" Nikki said "I think it's best we started organising"  
>"Yes" I said "I can help!"<br>"Yes since it's your thing" Vix said "But don't get two carried away. I heard last term you let somebody take over your class so you could skive off and plan your wedding!"  
>"Well it's fair to say I have changed a lot since my then" I admitted.<br>"Lets just hope you never change" Nikki said to Vix.  
>"I won't" said Vix while giving Nikki and big kiss. Let's just say I've been useful today. I'm pretty proud of my work. But Nikki and Vix belong with each other and I knew they would of made up, no matter what.<p>

* * *

><p>AN Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad your enjoying the story. I'd like to know what you thought about this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vix's POV**

It had been a few months since me and Nikki had made up and everything was going absolutely great. Me and Nikki were to get married in a week. In fact we had moved into our large 5 bedroom house already (with a bit of help from dad, I did pay half of it, unlike Sue who had her complete deposit paid for her) not that we really needed the other 4 bedrooms, they were all guest bedrooms. Life was amazing.

"Wake up sleepy head" I whispered in my fiancé's ear and giving her a small kiss.  
>"I am" muttered Nikki while getting up "I'm so tired"<br>"Of course you are" I laughed "After all that action we has last night"  
>"I'd better get ready, I don't want to get late for work" said Nikki "Talking about getting ready, wouldn't it be appropriate if you put some clothes on? I mean, at least a bra"<br>"You know you love the sight" I laughed.  
>"I sure do" Nikki laughed too. She made her way to the en suite bathroom to brush her teeth and probably use the toilet.<br>I decided not to put any clothes on and to snuggle up back in bed. I didn't have to go to work or anything today. Nikki came out the bathroom and gave me a kiss on the lips. I'd love to get ready as fast as she did.  
>"Gotta go" she smiled "Bye"<br>"Bye" I planted another kiss on Nikki's cheek.

The doorbell rang while I was enjoying a peaceful sleep. Seriously, who would actually come at this time? It was probably Sue, she was probably having problems or something. The doorbell started ringing more and more. For goodness sake, why couldn't she just stop ringing the thing. I quickly put on a pair of matching bra and panties and ran down the stairs to answer the door. I obviously didn't care if Sue saw me in my underwear. I opened the door and it wasn't Sue, oh _great._

"Still looking sexy as usual" said the blonde woman as she eyed me up and down. It was Amanda; one of my ex girlfriends.  
>"Piss off Amanda" I said.<br>"Why should I?" she wailed "I've been through such a lot recently. My mom died too. I really missed you and I found out that you lived here. May I come in?" She had got to be kidding me. I went through so much trouble with her. I didn't even like her that much, she was just one of those one-offs, we never had a serious long lasting relationship. I kind of felt bad after I dumped her, Amanda reminded me of my sister Sue. They're both ditzy and sweet but sometimes can be very annoying. And looks-wise, Amanda was similar looking to Sue, just smaller, with big blue eyes and bleach blonde hair.  
>"No you may not come in Amanda" I told her. I really didn't want another person interfering with my life, especially not when it was going so well.<br>"_Please_" Amanda begged. She then started to cry. Let's just say she was even more sensitive then Sue "I have my suitcase in my car. I know you think I'm silly but I have nowhere to stay. I'm having nightmares at home by myself and daddy hates me. I thought you would let me stay"  
>I was stuck in a dilemma. I had no idea what do. I knew how bad it must be for her, but I had moved on with my own life, I had Nikki.<br>"Look Amanda" I spoke "I'm sorry that your mom died, but I'm engaged now and I don't want you to mess things up"  
>"I just want to stay here" she cried "Not to get back with you. I mean I do but since your already with somebody I wont. I'll explain to her why I'm here"<br>"Fine" I said "You get your suitcase yourself, I'll put some clothes on"

I made my way after I had dressed, Amanda walked in with her wheelie-bag style suitcase. She used to work with Sue when she was a flight attendant, they were both around about the same age too.  
>"Just leave that by the stairs" I instructed her "Come into the living room, we need a little chat" Amanda nodded and followed me into the living room where we both took a seat on the sofa.<br>"So are you still a flight attendant?" I asked Amanda.  
>"Well after my mom died I took time off" Amanda explained "I don't know when I'm going back"<br>"Erm ok" I said "Just out of interest, why do you actually want to stay with me for? I dumped you and you were really upset after that"  
>"Well you're the only person I had a relationship with" Amanda replied "And I have nobody, no family, no nothing. I still kinda think about you everyday" That surprised me, I hadn't really thought about Amanda since about after a week we broke up. I really didn't have any feelings for her, I just felt sorry for her now as she had lost her mother, I had gone through the same thing too and it wasn't easy.<br>"Well maybe I should take you upstairs so you put you clothes into the wardrobes and stuff" I said "We have 4 spare bedrooms so room isn't a worry"  
>"Ok" she giggled. She reminded me of a teenager, I couldn't get around the fact that I actually dated her. I took her upstairs and showed her into the 2nd biggest bedroom in the house (but the biggest guest bedroom).<br>"Well here you go" I said "There's an en suite bathroom too"  
>"This room is so pink and girly" Amanda beamed "I love it"<br>"Well good for you" I said "How long will you actually be staying?"  
>"I don't know" she answered.<p>

* * *

><p>AN Thanks for the reviews. Please let me know what you have thought about this chapter x


	9. Chapter 9

**Nikki's POV**

I had finally arrived home after a long, boring day of work (which is quite surprising as there is normally always something going on at Waterloo Road). I made my way to the living room to see a small, blonde woman sitting on the sofa, drinking tea. Her make-up was perfectly applied and her hair was in a neat donut bun. Who could she be? Maybe she was a employee from Vix's business or something. Whoever she was, she looked quite young, she looked about 20.  
>"Oh hi" said the woman in a bright and enthusiastic voice "I'm Amanda and you must be Nikki? Vix's new girlfriend?"<br>"Fiancé" I corrected her "And you must be one of her employees?"  
>"No, but that would be a great job!" Amanda smiled. I was becoming really curious, I still needed to know who exactly this woman was.<br>"So what are you doing here?" I asked her, trying not to sound rude.  
>"I'm Vix's ex girlfriend" she blurted out. Vix's ex girlfriend?! Why would Vix let her ex girlfriend come around? And why would she go for somebody who looked about 10 years younger then her?<br>"You?" I said "Aren't you a bit young?"  
>"Well me and Vix do have a 6 year difference" she spoke "I'm 26 now and she's 32. We used to date like 2 years ago but Vix dumped me"<br>"You look younger then 26" I admitted "So what exactly are you doing here?"  
>"I'm staying here because I have literately nowhere else to go" Amanda said while applying more lip gloss.<p>

Vix walked into the living room.  
>"I made you a lovely dinner" said Vix completely ignoring the fact that her ex girlfriend was in the room<br>"Oh and maybe you'd like to explain why your ex girlfriend is here" I said to Vix.  
>"Please Nikki it took ages to prepare" Vix said to me, leading me into the dining room where we both took a seat.<br>"So don't you think it's a bit weird to be having your ex girlfriend around?" I asked her.  
>"Nikki, don't call her my ex girlfriend because she was hardly anything to me. If anything she's just a friend now" Vix explained to me "Her mom died and she was having a hard time at home. She came to mine as she thought it was the only place for her to stay. I rejected her request but she had nowhere else to go. I couldn't just throw her onto the streets Nikki, especially when we have 4 spare bedrooms"<br>"I'm sorry if I came across rude" I apologised "But just don't want you making the same mistake as I did"  
>"I won't" said Vix "I promise"<br>"Are you sure?" I asked her.  
>"Yes I'm sure" said Vix "Now let's eat this amazingly prepared meal"<p>

**Sue's POV**

I knocked on the door to Nikki and Vix's household. The door was opened by Nikki.  
>"Oh Nikki you left your phone at school today" I told her while handing over her phone.<br>"Thanks" Nikki said "I didn't even notice I'd left it. Why don't you come in and take a seat?"  
>"Ok thanks" I walked inside, then made my way to the living room. Then I saw somebody who I wasn't expecting to see...<p>

"Amanda?!" I said, surprised "What are you doing here?" Me and Amanda were close friends when we both worked together. We still were when Vix and Amanda were dating. But after I quit my role as a flight attendant and Vix dumped her, I didn't really bother to keep in contact.  
>"Oh Sue it's so good to see you!" Amanda beamed while she gave me a hug "Me and you were like besties! I can't believe we lost contact with each other"<br>"What exactly are you doing here?" I asked Amanda.  
>"Well I'm staying here cause my mom died and I have nowhere else to say" explained Amanda. I was pretty shocked that Vix would let her stay, especially when her and Nikki were getting along so good. I had a feeling that Amanda could mess things up.<br>"I have to tell Vix something" I told Amanda "I'll be back"  
>I made my way to the kitchen where Vix was cleaning up.<br>"Why the hell did you let Amanda stay here?" I asked her.  
>"She has nowhere else to go, her mum died" Vix told me stuff I already knew.<br>"Well that's not a good enough excuse" I said "She's going to ruin everything. You know she's acting normal because she wants you back"  
>"Oh really? Well Sue you could be wrong" Vix protested "How would you like it if you had nowhere to stay?"<br>"Well..." I said "She could stay with me"  
>"Actually Sue that might not even be a bad idea" Vix agreed "And if she rejects to stay with you then maybe she really is trying to cause trouble"<br>"Well I guess we'll have to ask her then" I said while we both made our way to the living room where Nikki and Amanda were watching TV.

"Amanda. Nikki. Everyone. We need to talk" said Vix while Nikki turned the volume on the TV down.  
>"What is it?" Nikki asked.<br>"Well Amanda, Vix and Nikki are getting married next week and they kind of want to be together alone" I explained "But not to worry, I have plenty of spare bedrooms in my house. Would you like to stay at mine?"  
>"But I've just unpacked here" said Amanda "But since they want to be together without anyone interfering, I'd better start packing up again"<br>I followed Amanda as she made her way into the guest bedroom and started to pack away her stuff.  
>"I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to do" I apologised to Amanda.<br>"Don't be sorry" said Amanda "I'm actually looking quite forward to staying with you. It will be just like the old days"  
>"So I guess you weren't here to cause trouble" I spoke.<br>"I just didn't know where to go. I really miss my mom" said Amanda while tearing up. I gave her a small hug as she wiped away her tears.  
>"I miss my mom too" I told Amanda "Don't worry, you can stay at mine for as long as you want"<br>"Thanks so much" Amanda said "I'm so grateful"  
>"No problem" I replied "But don't be to much trouble, I don't think my husband would want a chaotic house"<br>"You're married?" Amanda gasped "Congratulations!"  
>"Thanks" I said "Now lets just get all this packed up..."<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Please leave a review and thanks for reading x :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Vix's POV**

The big day was finally here. It was mine and Nikki's wedding and I was over the moon. I had just about fitted into my gigantic wedding dress and I was sitting down, having my makeup and hair done by Amanda in a hotel.  
>"Nearly done" said Amanda as she applied makeup to my face "How are you feeling?"<br>"Great!" I said cheerfully, I really couldn't wait.  
>"Good" said Amanda as she showed me to the mirror "All done"<br>"Thanks" I said to Amanda "You do a much better job then most makeup artists, are you sure you don't want to be paid?"  
>"Yes I'm sure" said Amanda "I have to do all your bridesmaids makeup now"<br>Sue walked into the room after she had changed into her bridesmaid dress.  
>"You look so beautiful" Sue smiled at me "I am so excited!"<br>"Thanks" I said "I bet your more excited about my wedding then I am"  
>"Well maybe not that much" said Sue while Amanda started to apply makeup on Sue's face "I know this is your big day!"<p>

**Nikki's POV**

I couldn't believe it. There was a few minutes left until me and Vix were officially married. I saw Sue, Eve and the other bridesmaids making their way down the isle and then taking seats. Vix made her way down the isle, arm in arm with her father. She looked absolutely stunning; the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. The wedding speech commenced and finally the wedding officiant said what we'd all been waiting for.  
>"Will you, Victoria Spark take the beloved Nicola Boston as your wife?" said the wedding officiant.<br>"I will" said Vix.  
>"Will you, Nicola Boston take the beloved Victoria Spark as your wife?" said the wedding officiant.<br>"I will" I said. I gave Vix a big kiss on her lips and all the guests clapped. This was the best day of my life.

Me and my wife, Vix got out of the limousine and had arrived at the hotel for our wedding reception. Vix put her hand into mine as we made our way inside.  
>"I've got some more news to tell you later" Vix whispered into my ear, I wondered what it was.<br>"Congratulations sis!" said Sue, giving Vix a hug "And congratulations Nikki"  
>"Thanks" I smiled.<br>"Hi mom, you look really nice" Eve said while I hugged her.  
>"You look really nice too" I smiled.<br>We spent the rest of the day dancing, eating and basically having an amazing time.  
>"You look stunning Nikki" smiled Amanda "You two were meant for each other, I'm sorry if I seemed like I was going to cause trouble"<br>"Thank you" I said "And no problem, no harm done"

**Vix's POV**

The wedding reception was almost over and I had decided to make the important announcement with closer family members such as Nikki, Eve, Sue, Simon and my dad. Most of the guests had left the hotel and it was only us lot left and Amanda.  
>"Shall I leave?" Amanda asked "Because you have this important announcement to make"<br>"No I don't mind if you hear" I said.  
>"I have an announcement to make too" smiled Sue "Only me and Simon know about it"<br>"Well" I began "Me and Nikki had agreed to have a IVF treatment a while ago. It worked and I'm 8 weeks pregnant"  
>"Congratulations" Simon said to me and Nikki.<br>"Congratulations mom and Vix" Eve said "I can't wait to meet my baby sister or brother"  
>"I feel great" said Nikki giving me a kiss "This is just what we wanted"<br>"I know" I smiled giving Nikki another kiss.  
>"Congrats" said Amanda "You two will make great parents!"<br>"Thanks" I said "So what was your news Sue?"  
>"Kind of the same as yours" Sue admitted "Just without the IVF bit"<br>"So your pregnant too?" I asked.  
>"Yes!" said Sue. What a weird coincidence. Me and my sister being pregnant at the same time.<br>"How many weeks along are you?" I asked Sue.  
>"7 weeks, I think" said Sue as she took a scan out of her purse "Look, adorable isn't she or he?"<br>"Yes she or he is sooo cute " smiled Amanda.  
>"Congrats Auntie Sue" said Eve "So I get a baby brother or sister and a baby cousin"<p>

Later on, me and Nikki were at home. What a day; me and Nikki had got married and I announced that I was pregnant at the same time as my sister.  
>"This is going to be amazing" I said as Nikki placed her hand on my bare belly "Us too are going to be moms"<br>"I know" smiled Nikki.  
>"Oh and I have something else to show you" I said as I got the baby scan out the draw "Our baby"<br>"Wow" said Nikki.  
>"I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl" I said.<br>"Whatever the gender, I don't mind" said Nikki.  
>"I can't wait" I smiled.<br>"Same here" said Nikki while planting a kiss on my cheek "I love you Victoria Spark"  
>"I love you too Nicola Boston" I kissed her back.<p>

* * *

><p>AN Thanks for reading and sorry this chapter was kind of short.


	11. Chapter 11

**Vix's POV**

I woke up next to Nikki. Sooner or later we wouldn't have a quite peaceful night as we would have a screaming baby to look after. But at the same time me and Nikki were both excited to have a proper family. Suddenly, my phone started to ring.  
>"Who is that?" asked Nikki.<br>"Erm it's Sue" I answered while looking at the name at the phone.  
>"So are you going to pick that up?" laughed Nikki "Or is it a bit to early for your liking?"<br>"I'll guess I'll have to pick it up" I sighed while answering the phone "Hi Sue"  
>"Oh hi Vix" said Sue at the other side of the phone "Well you know how you said your were going to have your 2nd scan soon to determine the gender of the baby?"<br>"Yes" I replied, wondering what Sue had in mind.  
>"Well I was thinking you should have it today, and I could have mine today too!" Sue was starting to get over enthusiastic "Then after we find out the gender of the baby we can go shopping for baby clothes. It's going to be so fun!"<br>"Ok calm down Sue" I laughed "Can Nikki come?"  
>"Yes sure" replied Sue at the other end of the phone "Simon's coming"<br>"Ok great" I said "Meet you at the hospital, say about 12?"  
>"Ok then, bye Vix!" Sue said.<br>"Bye" I said while ending the call. I put my phone back on the desk and snuggled back up to Nikki.  
>"What was all that about?" asked Nikki.<br>"Oh Sue was having her 2nd scan today and she wanted me to have mine too today" I explained "Then after we're going shopping"  
>"Sounds fun" said Nikki.<br>"Not as fun as being in bed with you" I laughed.

Later on, me and Nikki had arrived at the hospital and made our way to the waiting room where Sue and Simon were already waiting.  
>"Hi Vix!" beamed Sue "I am so excited! I want a girl so badly!"<br>"Well I don't mind what we have" admitted Simon.  
>"Same here" said Nikki. I also didn't mind the gender.<br>The doctor came walking towards us.  
>"Sue Lowsley please" said the doctor.<br>"Oh that's me!" said Sue while grabbing her handbag "These lot are my family, can they come too?"  
>"Oh Ok" said the doctor while she lead us to the room.<br>Sue laid down on the bed while the doctor applied that gel thing on her stomach.  
>"Ok Sue there's your baby" said the doctor "Do you want to know the gender?"<br>"Oh my god my baby is so cute" beamed Sue, even though most babies were cute and she couldn't exactly see what the baby looked like on ultrasound "And yes I do want to know the gender"  
>"The gender of your baby is a girl" announced the doctor.<br>"Yay!" beamed Sue.  
>"Great" Simon said to Sue "Just what you wanted"<br>"Ok Victoria Spark you are next" said the doctor.  
>I laid on the bed while the doctor did the same thing she did to Sue to me.<br>"Your poor body" said Sue.  
>"Your body is going through the same thing too" I laughed.<br>"But you had such a nice figure" pointed out Sue.  
>"I'm sure I can live without" I said "And anyway, I'll get it back one day"<br>Me and Nikki smiled as we looked at our baby on the screen.  
>"I can't wait till the day our baby is born" Nikki said to me.<br>"Me too" I said.  
>"We'd like to know the gender of the baby" Nikki told the doctor.<br>"The baby is a girl!" announced the doctor.  
>"Oh my god, so cute" said Sue who was abut to get over excited again "We could pretend they are twins and everything!"<br>"Except they are not" Simon pointed out "Vix is further along and they come from different moms. Congratulations Vix and Nikki"  
>"Thanks" me and Nikki both said.<br>Later on we were both done with the scans and made our way to the hospital car park.  
>"Shopping time!" said Sue.<br>"Ok so shall we make our way to the mall now?" I asked  
>"Yes" said Simon.<p>

Me and Nikki met up with Sue and Simon and went into a baby clothing store.  
>"The clothes here are so cute!" said Sue as she grabbed as many pink dresses as she could and stuffed them into her basket.<br>"Aren't you going to go for a variety?" I asked Sue.  
>"Doesn't seem like it" laughed Nikki.<br>"Well pink is my favourite colour and it's probably going to be her's too" said Sue.  
>"Well Vix is right" said Simon "She can't just wear dresses all the time, we need jeans and baby grows too"<br>"Ok fine" said Sue "Just as long as they are pink"  
>Me and Nikki also picked out a few clothes. We started buy getting a few baby grows. We then bought a few t-shirts and jeans. We bought 2 dresses and didn't bother buying any more as we knew that we'd be loaded with clothes when I'd had my baby shower.<br>"At least you two have made a sensible choice" laughed Simon "Sue's literately grabbing everything she likes, she's going for floral as well as pink now"  
>"Typical Sue" I said.<br>"Sue that's enough" Simon said to Sue.  
>"Wait one more thing" said Sue as she showed us a pair of pink baby converse shoes "These are so cute, they won't fit her until she's like one, but I just couldn't resist!"<br>"Adorable" I admitted and decided to get a pair too, but in purple.  
>"Now time for supplies" said Sue after we had paid.<br>"Ok then" I said.


End file.
